


Marvel & DC One Shot Collection

by RockerChick06



Series: One Shot Collections [3]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Lust, M/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pining, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerChick06/pseuds/RockerChick06
Summary: This is my second book of one shots, this time all involving Marvel and DC characters. The one shots in this collection will be written upon request. Make sure you post your prompts in the comments because I will be checking them regularly and writing them as I go. Nothing is off limits but be informed that the rating and warnings may need to be changed depending on the types of prompts certain people may want written. Thanks and I hope you enjoy these one shots! P.S. Please be gentle with me as I am very new to writing one shots. I'm used to writing longer stories but sadly my schedule nowadays only allows me to write one shots.





	Marvel & DC One Shot Collection

_Hello Everyone! This is just a quick intro. Most of the information I want you guys to be aware of before I start writing is already written in the summary. I just have to write here in order for this first part to post. Thank you in advance to everyone that will be commenting prompts. I hope you all enjoy these one shots. Please make sure to post your prompts in the comments of this first part because I will regularly be checking it and writing them as I go. I'll only write those that get requested. Remember, nothing is off limits but I may need to change the rating and/or the warnings as certain one shot themes may be requested that would require me to do so in order for them to stay a part of this book of one shots. Thank you in advance for all the love and support I'm sure you'll be shooting my way, I really appreciate it._

**Author's Note:**

> POST YOUR PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTS!!! ONE SHOTS WILL ONLY BE WRITTEN WHEN REQUESTED!!! NOTHING IS OFF LIMITS BUT RATING AND WARNINGS MAY HAVE TO BE CHANGED IN THE FUTURE!!!


End file.
